


Ready, Steady, Soulmate!

by Sweetoffee



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff(?), I tried my best, M/M, My humour is nonexistent im so sorry, Romantic Comedy(?), Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetoffee/pseuds/Sweetoffee
Summary: Mingi has known about soulmates ever since he learned how to talk. He knows how it goes, he can recite the process in his sleep. Yet no amount of preparation had readied him for the moment his wish finally came true.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Hwang Minhyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: N.S.S. 2020





	Ready, Steady, Soulmate!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercrystale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/gifts).



> Hello there! I saw your ships and your request and decided to challenge myself by doing two things I have never tried before, minren and comedy! I did my best but well I definitely could use more work haha XD Hope you still enjoy it anyways!

Mingi has known about soulmates ever since he learned how to talk. He knows how it goes, he can recite the process in his sleep. If you pass by your soulmate, a ritual known as the Soulmate Bind will occur. A red string will appear and bind your arms together and you will then be stuck together for the rest of the day.

When the day has passed, the red string will transform into matching bracelets, usually with a unique set of jewels and symbols that is important to the pair's relationship.

He had always dreamed of that day, a million and one scenarios fleeting through his mind on how he would meet his.

Yet no amount of preparation had readied Mingi for the moment his wish finally came true.

~~~

Mingi excitedly glides through the hallway as he makes his way to the front gate. He has finished all his classes for the day and is now on his way to the cafe nearby to meet up with Jonghyun and Aaron, his two best friends from high school.

He made halfway through the courtyard when he felt his hand being tugged harshly, causing him to be pulled back from the force. He quickly catches himself from falling and swiftly looks back to the perpetrator that pulled him, ready to give them a piece of his mind, only to find the words getting caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Entranced, he watches the glowing red string forming into existence, before wrapping itself around his arm and that of the other person’s, his soulmate.

Mingi looks at the red string that is now binding them together. The people in the vicinity quickly grew quiet as they witnessed the Soulmate Bind right before their eyes.

When he finally breaks from the trance and looks to his soulmate, he finds his words caught in his throat for the second time that day. The first word that comes to his mind as he stares at his soulmate is _ethereal_.

He has the visual of a model, eyes almost fox-like in nature, his lips almost as heart-shaped as his own. Mingi silently thanks fate for being so kind as to pair him with one of their angels. The guy is the one that takes the first step and finally breaks the silence between them.

"Hey, it looks like we're soulmates?" he chuckles.

Mingi internally screams because, god, even his voice is perfect?! He really struck out didn't he?

"Yeah looks like we are."

"My name is Minhyun."

His soulmate gives him a warm smile and he feels all the nerves die down within him. He returns the smile.

"Mingi."

"Well then, Mingi, do you mind if I take you somewhere else?"

~~~

When something looks too good to be true, it's usually because it is.

The last thing he had expected when he agreed to the proposal is to be dragged to a lecture hall and be forced to attend a class he didn't sign up for. Even then, it's not like he could have refused anyway because of their situation.

"This isn't really what I had in mind for a first date," Mingi huffs.

"I'm not about to slack off on the first day of classes," Minhyun replies flatly.

"It's the first day! The professor will probably just brief on the course and stuff. You'd be just fine even if you had skipped."

"And yet you went to all of yours?"

Mingi clicks his tongue in annoyance, unable to find a quip in response. Minhyun sighs as he sits, beckoning him to do the same. He's starting to second guess this whole soulmate thing. Does Minhyun even care? He feels like an idiot for being the only one worked up about it.

"It's my last class for the day so we can go somewhere else and talk more about this after."

Mingi finally relents and takes a seat beside him.

"Fine."

Their conversation is cut short as the professor finally enters the hall and begins the class. Mingi finds out that he is currently in a socio-economics class; he also finds out that he is bored out of his mind from it. He had mindlessly taken a pen from Minhyun's case and is now fiddling with it while feigning interest.

_Click click click click cli-_

“Can you stop clicking the pen?”

Mingi turns and is met with a rather annoyed Minhyun. He places the pen on the table before sinking further into his seat with a pout. If Minhyun wasn’t in his study mode, he would probably find the gesture cute. He shakes his head and sighs before focusing back on the professor at the front. He hears Mingi mumble a small ‘this is fucking boring’ but decides to ignore it.

Mingi, annoyed at being ignored by his newly found soulmate, decides to pull out his phone and scroll through his social media to pass the time. Unfortunately, he forgot to lower his volume and curses as the loud video blared through the phone’s speakers. He quickly lowers the volume and looks up to see the professor glaring right at him. He gives him a sheepish grin.

“Woops, ummm… sorry.”

He sees his soulmate face palming himself from his peripherals. Before the professor could say anything however, Minhyun raises their linked arms into view.

“I’m sorry, sir, he didn’t enrol into this class but he’s kinda forced to be here for the day.” Minhyun lets out calmly as he gestures their arms, the red string glowing in the light. Mingi watches as the professor looks a bit in awe at the sight before quickly masking it with a stern look.

“What’s your name, young man?”

“Hwang Minhyun, sir.”

“Alright, I’ll let you two off for now but if your soulmate disturbs the class again, I will kick you both out.”

“Yes sir, won’t happen again.”

The professor gives them another look before continuing with his lecture. Mingi glances at his soulmate as the other looks to the front. He silently whispers out a ‘thank you’ and watches as the other only hums in response without sparing him a glance.

Maybe this soulmate of his isn’t so bad after all.

He notices Minhyun sliding his notebook to him and looks over.

_If you do anything else, I’ll be dealing with you myself._

And… Mingi takes back his words.


End file.
